starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Smash and Grab
Raynor's Raiders |side2= Zerg Swarm |side3= Tal'darim |commanders1= Jim Raynor Tychus Findlay |commanders2= Infested Kerrigan |commanders3= Nyon |forces1= |forces2= |forces3=Tal'darim Guardians :Stone zealots |casual1= |casual2=Low |casual3=Heavy |concattop=x }} Smash and Grab is a StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty mission. Raynor's Raiders retrieved an alien artifact for the Moebius Foundation from Monlyth. The Raiders took the artifact from the resisting Tal'darim before the zerg could secure it for themselves.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Smash and Grab (in English). 2010-07-27. History Artifacts The archaeological Moebius Foundation contacted Raynor's Raiders through Tychus Findlay and hired the Raiders to retrieve an artifact from Monlyth. The artifact was guarded by "protoss fanatics" who refused to turn it over to Raynor, a terran with notable protoss connections. The operation was made more urgent by the zerg; the Swarm was on the planet and sought the artifact for themselves. The Heist The protoss quickly discovered the Raiders; the terrans' newly acquired marauders were quickly engaged by encroaching Tal'darim. The Raiders beat the zerg to the artifact, even though the latter were constantly reinforced by sacs. The terrans awakened and defeated the three stone guardians and a dropship took the artifact away. Infested Kerrigan contacted Raynor and voiced her annoyance at his success. She would not forget his penchant for resourcefulness a second time. Queen of Blades Afterward, Tychus Findlay hacked into Hyperion s database in search of information on Infested Kerrigan. He was caught by Matt Horner. Findlay was unaware of Kerrigan's past relationship with Jim Raynor, and was amused when Horner told him in contrast to Horner's more sympathetic and concerned feeling.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Queen of Blades. (in English). 2010. Conversations after Mission :Main article: ''Campaign quotations Gameplay & Video Walkthrough Raynor's Raiders receive marauders starting this mission; they are excellent for taking out stalkers and are better at soaking up fire than marines. Using a good mix of marauders, marines and medics is a good way to beat the mission. Kerrigan takes quite some time to reach the artifact, so there's no rush. A force of 24 units, a mix of marines, medics and marauders, will be plenty to fight their way to the artifact and destroy the stone guardians that awaken when it is taken. There are four protoss research points available on the map. The first is located directly in front of the ramp leading out of the Raiders' home base. The second is to the west of the starting point, where Raynor's men will need to fight through a small zerg outpost and then some stalkers and photon cannons. The third is in between the two bridges on the way to the protoss base, defended by three proton cannons. The last is tucked away in a narrow peninsula behind the protoss base, where the player must pass by two pylons to reach it. The zerg must defeat the stone guardians on their side to secure the artifact; an overlord flies across the map to pick it up. Achievements Development Trivia *The mission was previously known as Tooth and Nail.Zero. 09/08/17. July 20, 2009 Wings of Liberty Single Player Info. StarCraft Legacy. Last accessed: 09/08/17. References Category: Wings of Liberty missions